


Scatter the Golden Leaves

by misbegotten



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Erik enjoys apples, and motorcycles, and a kiss.





	Scatter the Golden Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I got "brief autumnal handholding" from the [AO3 Tag Generator](http://generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=9094) and this was the result. Originally posted [on Tumblr](https://notsanguineatall.tumblr.com/post/178077428806/brief-autumnal-handholding).

The leaves are turning on campus, and there's a crisp bite to the air. Erik has just pierced the skin of a Honeycrisp apple, and that's what autumn feels like, he thinks -- a little sharp, a hint of sweetness, and delicate on his tongue.

There's a flavor he likes better, though, and it belongs on the lips of the man approaching him. Charles comes down a campus sidewalk from the opposite direction, hands folded around a paper cup of his ubiquitous flavored coffee (Erik can see traces of whipped cream and a floating sprinkle or two). Erik offers the apple to Charles, whose eyes light up. "I had no time for breakfast," he says ruefully, and delivers a quick peck to Erik's lips before he takes a bite of the apple.

Charles never has time for breakfast. Erik generally makes sure of it, because Charles sleepy-eyed and hair askew in sheets that ought to be changed is irresistible. That morning, before Erik left for his 8 AM class (they really ought to be outlawed), he'd still managed to coax Charles' morning erection to full attention. Charles has grasped the short strands of Erik's hair as Erik went down on him, muttering endearments that didn't make much sense but telegraphed his uniformly enthusiastic reception to Erik's activities.

Erik has another class to get to, but he waits until Charles has disposed of the apple core and then threads his fingers through Charles' and tugs him across the campus quad. "We should go for a ride this afternoon," he says, as if he's just thought of it. Really, he'd spent most of that 8 AM lecture doodling pictures of a motorcycle in the margins of his notes. He likes to ride, likes the power beneath his legs and fingertips, and loves the way Charles folds himself against Erik's back as they drive up and down hills. Charles knows that Erik would never do anything to endanger them, but his fingers get tight on Erik's hip when they lean into a curve, and it's almost as if Erik can feel Charles' heart speeding up with each tick of the speedometer.

"A ride would be good," Charles says agreeably, and swings their combined hands a little as they walk. "All work and no play--"

"Is going to make Charles into a great professor someday," Erik finishes. He raises their hands and presses a kiss onto the back of Charles' skin. "I hope you'll still have time for me, then."

"I wouldn't be able to do it without you," Charles says, a bit fiercely. As if he's afraid on this autumn morning that Erik might fly away on his motorcycle without him.

Erik lets Charles' hand go -- he does have a class to get to, after all -- but leans in for a kiss. "You'll never have to," he promises against Charles' lips.

Charles' smile is brighter than the scarlet and orange leafy horizon.


End file.
